Father's Day With the Hyuugas
by thespectatorion
Summary: Someone popped up behind him and secured an elastic string around his chin while placing something on his head. Father's Day brings a special surprise for Hiashi.


Hiashi looked around at the small table set up with the bright blue tablecloth (somehow wrong in the Hyuuga complex where everything was black or white or gray) and the bright purple banner behind it.

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY

There was gold confetti all over the place, sparkling and shining in the light that came through the decorative skylights on the high ceiling in their living room.

Someone popped up behind him and placed something on his head, securing an elastic string around his chin and moving in front of him.

He had no doubts as to who.

Who else but Hanabi was fast enough to do that and brave enough to pull something like this?

Her bright blue dyed strand of hair matched the table and she posed like Vanna White (NOT THAT HE KNEW WHO SHE WAS) in black fishnet and ripped up "goth-punk" clothes, demonstrating the table and banner before him.

"Ta-da!" There was a pause in her words as she glanced at the door to the kitchen. "3, 2, 1-"

"Happy Father's Day, D-daddy!" stuttered a quiet girl's voice from behind the door.

"You helped with this... _mess_, Hinata?" growled Hiashi, although he was actually quite flattered and surprised that she'd come. He didn't know she'd come home from her mission with Neji.

"Hinata-" hissed Hanabi. "You're supposed to come out now! And you're supposed to bring... _you-know-who_ with you!"

"I-I C-CAN'T!" Hiashi's eldest wailed from behind the door.

He then heard quiet murmuring behind the door- but not Hinata's voice. A male voice. Hiashi was curious as to who was behind the door, but since they were inside the Hyuuga complex he couldn't check with his Byakugan. He wondered why Hinata was so upset, anyway. He hadn't heard hide nor hair of her since she'd married Neji about a year ago, anyway, and they'd taken a mission in Suna together. Yes, that was probably it. Neji must be behind the door, too, seeing as he was now Hiashi's son-in-law too as well as his nephew.

But why hadn't Hanabi just said Neji?

He approached the door.

Hanabi intercepted him. _She's really fast_, Hiashi thought, and was for a moment really proud to call her his daughter.

She opened the door and darted behind it. He heard a whispered conference, and Neji's voice clearly say, "It's all right, Hinata. It's _normal_."

BAM.

Hanabi emerged, holding up a red-faced Hinata's arm in one hand and a smirking Neji's arm in her other hand.

Hiashi took in the sight of his much-missed eldest slowly. (Her husband he'd glare at in a minute.)

Her face was a lot plumper than she remembered it, and it was currently red in embarrassment right now, but that wasn't unusual... and she in general was a lot plumper. Wait. She was just holding something wrapped in blankets...

_Oh, holy_-,

"Happy Father's Day!" shouted Hanabi to the whole world, at the same time as Neji _didn't_ say it and Hinata murmured it.

But just to Hiashi.

To _Neji_, as well.

Hiashi eyed the bundle again. It was squirming a lot, but it was very quiet. He could see a tiny hand waving around- and yes- a tuft of black hair- and big purple eyes

"Hyuuga Neji..." growled Hiashi slowly.

He got enjoyment out of the fact that Neji's smirk was gone as though Hiashi had wiped it away.

"_What did you do to my daughter?_"

"I knew he'd react like this!" wailed Hinata, sinking down into the nearest chair as Hiashi (party hat remaining on his head) took off after Neji, who ran like all the demons of Hell were after him and Hanabi just sat down and laughed.

Haru, the baby, giggled with his aunt. Hinata stared at him, horrified.

"Please don't take after your oba-san, sweetie," she said, tickling his tummy absentmindedly.

"And the best part is-" crowed Hanabi to her dad, "Another one's on the way! Happy Father's Day, ojii-san! Want some cake?"

Hinata wailed again and turned bright red and Neji ran faster, while Hiashi nearly died of a heart attack.

* * *

Well, did you really think that Hiashi would be all like -hugs Neji tightly and giggles over baby noises-

I don't think so, anyway. But Happy Father's Day, Hiashi!

(But don't worry about Haru. Hiashi will dote on him- after he scares ten years off of Neji's lifespan. And maybe goes and watches an episode of Wheel of Fortune to get over the shock.)


End file.
